Always Rain
by mattiesaurus
Summary: this is only part done but i wanted to post it before i forgot to. idefk how to summarize this story. not that i really ever do. :I


"Enma? It's me. I was just wondering where you are, and… I wanted to make sure you were okay. I hope you get this message soon, and please, call me back as soon as you do?"

Tsuna tapped the 'end call' button and bit his lip. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on knees, clutching his mobile in both hands and staring at the screen anxiously. Enma hadn't been home when he'd woken up, which was unusual but not so far out of the ordinary that it even caused Tsuna a second thought. Enma did go out to meet Adelheid in the mornings on occasion, and he always would go when she asked even if he complained about having to get up early. But Enma wasn't home when Tsuna got back from his classes around five. And it didn't look like he had come back for long, if at all. It was now not quite six and Enma still wasn't back.

He kept bouncing his leg, trying to let off some of the anxious energy that was building inside of him. About year and a half ago he'd moved to Italy for university and started living with Enma. He'd learned how to take care of Enma and all of his emotional instability. Tsuna could deal with the times Enma would wake up from nightmares crying and screaming, or the times he wouldn't get out of bed at all. He knew when Enma needed to be left alone and when he absolutely should not be. And now he wasn't home and he wasn't answering his phone.

Tsuna glanced up at the window and then back down to his phone. 6:17 and it was starting to get dark. 6:30. He would give him until 6:30 before he would go out to look for him. It's not like he had any right to tell Enma that he couldn't be out all day, or to tell Enma that he _had_ to call him if he was. But he was still worried and his mind kept pulling up images of the scars that discoloured Enma's wrists.

6:28, still no call. He stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket off the hook by the door and paused for a second when he opened it. It had been cloudy all day and now it had started drizzling. Hopefully it would stop soon but he took an umbrella just in case.

Enma didn't even notice it had started raining until the water had soaked all the way through his clothes. It didn't matter. It didn't bother him at all. It didn't matter that it had started raining. It didn't matter that it was now dark out. It didn't matter that he hadn't eaten all day. It didn't matter that his clothes would be soaked through all over his body soon, instead of just his shoulders. It didn't matter that the ground he was sitting on was turning to mud. It didn't matter that he was cold. Nothing mattered.

He leaned his back against the memorial stone, letting out a soft breath and turning his face up to the sky. It wasn't quite winter yet, but the nights were still getting pretty cold, and he was wet. Maybe he would freeze to death sitting there. He thought that maybe, that wouldn't be so bad. He definitely wouldn't mind if that happened anyways.

The rain hadn't let up, and only continued to get harder. Tsuna had tried calling Enma again, but only came up with the same result. No one on the street he'd asked had seen anyone fitting Enma's description. He ran his hand through his hair and stared out into the rain; trying to think of places Enma might go. He kept walking even as he tried to think. Constantly ducking into alleys and checking behind trash cans. Anywhere there was even the smallest possibility of finding Enma.

Tsuna froze across the street from a church. He remembered passing it a few times when he was with Enma and at one point he'd mentioned that he'd lived there for a while. It was only about 7:15, there would almost definitely still be someone there he could ask. He glanced down either side of the street before dashing across. Tsuna knocked on the door before opening it.

"Uhm… Excuse me? Is there someone here I can speak with?"

There was silence for a moment before the door to a side room clicked as it was opened and a man wearing a Priest's collar came out.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ye-yeah. My friend has been missing all day and he has a lot of problems with depression and I'm really worried… I was wondering if you'd seen him." Tsuna indicated a height with his hand, "He's about this tall, my age, red hair."

"Enma, you mean? Are you Tsuna, then?"

"Ah, yes! Have you seen him at all?"

The Priest frowned, "He was here earlier today, to visit his family, but that was hours ago, he's probably gone by now."

"Would it be okay if I checked anyways…?"

"Of course. The front gate is locked but I can unlock the side gate for you if you give me a moment."

"Yes, please."

Tsuna grasped his shirt over where his heart was. He really hoped Enma would be there. If he wasn't, he didn't know where else to look.

The priest unlocked the gate and pointed Tsuna in the right direction, but elected to stay back where it was dry.

The rain stopped hitting against Enma's body and he glanced up. Tsuna was standing above him and smiling, holding the umbrella out so it covered Enma.

"You're soaked."

"Mn…"

Tsuna knelt down and kissed Enma's mouth lightly, "I was really worried about you."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you're okay though. Let's go home so you can get dry."

"It's too much effort."

"Enma, please."

"I don't want to."

Tsuna heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around Enma's back and stood up, forcing the other man onto his feet.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice. Come on, let's go."

He took Enma's hand and started walking. Enma followed, it was easier than trying to fight it.

"Why don't you go put on something dry and I'll start dinner, okay?"

Tsuna finally let go of Enma's hand once they were through the door, hanging his jacket and the umbrella back up. Enma didn't move at all. Tsuna just let out a soft breath and unzipped Enma's jacket, peeling it off and hanging that up too before taking Enma's hand again and leading him up the stairs.

Enma didn't protest and didn't help when Tsuna started undressing him. He just stood there letting Tsuna move him like a doll. Tsuna dried Enma's hair with a towel and stared down at Enma's naked body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, their relationship having become intimate four months before, but somehow in all those times it had never really occurred to him just how many scars covered Enma's body. Or just what they really meant. It surprised Enma a little when Tsuna suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. Tsuna didn't usually initiate physical affection, and this was the second time he'd done so in the past half hour.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared something bad might have happened…"

Enma didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and leaned into the taller man's embrace.


End file.
